I Know How Bad You Want Me
by purpleushi
Summary: Jeremy has had an unrequited crush on Tyler for ages. Or at least he thought it was unrequited. Tag to episode 2x5.


Just started watching TVD. Became obsessed with this pairing. Have a drabble. Tag to episode 2x5.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

When Tyler said that he'd been sketching again, it sparked something deep in Jeremy's stomach that could only be considered butterflies. He hadn't felt that way in a long time. Sure he'd had a few crushes over the years. Vicki, Anna, Bonnie. But none of them compared to what he used to feel for Tyler. Tyler had one of his big sister's best friends once upon a time. Before their parents died. When Elena was into Matt. Tyler was over at their house nearly every day, with Matt and Caroline and Bonnie. And Jeremy was just the dorky little kid with the stupid hair, sitting in the background, watching his sister be popular with her gorgeous friends. They'd all been ridiculously attractive. It was crazy that so many beautiful people could be in one group, but Tyler had been the one to really stick out. Not only was he insanely good looking, but Jeremy knew that beneath that asshole exterior, there was a really nice, sensitive guy, who shared Jeremy's interest in art. Of all of Elena's friends, Tyler was the only one to ever actually notice Jeremy. When Jeremy would sit on the floor sketching furiously in his notebook while Elena and the others watched TV, or played board games or whatever, Tyler would make it a point to ask Jeremy what he was up to, to comment on his art, and it would make him feel important.

But then everything had changed. His parents were killed, Elena broke up with Matt for Stefan, and his whole world was turned upside down. He hardly saw Tyler any more, and when he did, the older boy was usually being a total dick. So after Tyler saw his wolf sketches and said he'd actually been doing some art of his own, Jeremy eagerly followed him into the other room to check it out.

He'd vaguely expected Tyler to have an ulterior motive, but he'd thought it would have something to do with the werewolf thing. He didn't expect this in the least. After he'd rifled through the papers and found no drawings, he'd turned to Tyler, frowning. "I don't see anything here."

And then suddenly he was shoved back into the desk, Tyler's arms coming down to brace on either side of him. He pulled back, frowning at the intensity of Tyler's stare.

"W-what are you doing?" he stammered.

Tyler smirked. "You think I don't see the way you look at me? You think I don't know how much you want me Jeremy?"

Jeremy's heart was pounding a mile a minute. Even if Tyler didn't have supernaturally augmented senses he probably would have been able to hear it. He tried to slow his breathing, to focus on anything other than Tyler's body pressed up against him. He couldn't let Tyler know just how much he wanted this. He didn't want Tyler to have that kind of power over him. But it was too late. Unable to suppress his arousal, his treacherous erection gave him away.

Tyler glanced down at his crotch, grinning devilishly. "Someone's happy," he mused, pressing his hips into Jeremy's and leaning closer, licking his lips.

"T-Tyler," Jeremy tried again.

Tyler just chuckled.

One minute they were kissing up against the desk, and the next, Jeremy was on all fours on the sofa, biting into the upholstered arm with his butt up in the air as Tyler motherfucking Lockwood was _tongue-fucking_ his ass. He arched his back, groaning, eyes squeezed shut. His moans were muffled by the fabric of the sofa. Tyler's hands were on his hips, holding him steady as he squirmed with pleasure. Tyler's tongue dipped into his hole, then swirled around the rim, making him shiver with delight.

Jeremy's hand reached for his own cock, which was desperately craving attention, and stroked quickly. The waves of Tyler's laughter reverberated through Jeremy and he cried out, almost coming right then. But Tyler reached around and yanked his hands away, replacing it with his own. He pinched his fingers tight around the base of Jeremy's cock, creating a makeshift cock ring, then picked up his head and climbed up on top of Jeremy, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "You don't get to cum until I say so."

Tyler's breath on his neck, his husky voice in his ear, was almost too much for Jeremy. He whimpered in response, arching his hips up to grind into Tyler. Tyler nibbled at Jeremy's ear, laughing.

"Gonna fuck you," he mumbled. "Gonna fuck you so hard."

Jeremy whined desperately. He'd wanted this since he was about thirteen years old. He couldn't believe that Tyler Lockwood was about to fucking bone him. Jesus Christ.

"Please," he begged.

Tyler licked up the drop of sweat that was beading down Jeremy's neck, and then clamped down with his teeth. He didn't break the skin, but Jeremy cried out. In that instant, Tyler released Jeremy's throbbing cock and in the same movement shoved himself into his waiting ass. Jeremy bit down on the arm of the sofa again, letting out a groan of pain laced with pleasure.

Tyler started thrusting, nails digging into Jeremy's shoulders as he pounded him.

Tyler smirked. "You've wanted this for so long, haven't you? Wanted me to kiss you. Wanted my cock inside you."

Jeremy nodded weakly, whimpering as Tyler embedded himself to the hilt.

"Tell me how bad you wanted it," Tyler demanded.

Jeremy struggled to speak. "So… bad," he groaned out.

"Gonna make you come," Tyler murmured. "Gonna make you come so hard." He stroked Jeremy's cock in time with his thrusts, biting into his shoulder.

"Come for me," he commanded, stroking faster. Jeremy gasped, hips bucking forward as he came hard, shooting white hot seed onto Mrs. Lockwood's multi-thousand dollar antique couch. Tyler grasped Jeremy's hips, yanking him back as he slammed into him and came deep inside him. Jeremy collapsed flat into the couch and Tyler dropped down on top of him, breathing hard.

The door opened and the two drunk girls came stumbling in giggling. Jeremy tensed, turning bright red, but Tyler didn't care. He smirked at them and pulled Jeremy up, wrapping his arms around him possessively.

Sarah just shrugged and grabbed Aimee, pulling her close and kissing her square on the lips with a smirk.

Jeremy sank back into Tyler's embrace, still shaking with the after waves of his orgasm. Yeah, this was fucking awesome.


End file.
